por una pierna rota
by Nonahere
Summary: temari peligra en una mision, shikamaru la salva pero ella sufre una lecion en su pierna el la cuida y la lleva konoha y ahi se descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos / creado para el reto de los 100 fics shikatema!/one-shot


Viajando a tanta velocidad que su sombra apenas se podía ver, viajando entre las ramas, huyendo, lo que ella nuca solía hacer peor que esta vez no le quedaba otra, tenia que dejar de lado su orgullo y huir, noto que su respiración subía mas y mas, y la sangre de su herida en el vientre aumentaba cada vez mas, en cuestión de minutos y su vista se nublaría, quizás se desmayaría, tenia que encontrar refugio o la alcanzarían y solo seria cuestión de minutos para que ellos la mataran, quizás después de humillarla y dejarla ahí tirada, finalmente de 3 dias de búsqueda el escuadrón de suna encontraría su cuerpo putrefacto, sintió un ardor en el brazo y noto que un kunai rasgaba su piel, la habían alcanzado.

Otro kunai mas se encajo en su pierna derecha, ese fue un golpe fatal callo del árbol, quizás una altura de 6 metros y su peso completo callo en su pierna izquierda, en ese momento escucho un sonido estruendoso después todo se nublo y quedo inconciente.

Sintió un leve ardor en su pierna derecha y dolor en el resto de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos al sentir unas manos en su muslo, subiendo y bajando, como acariciándola, se sentó de golpe y grito al sentir un fuerte dolor, sus ojos trataron de buscar a aquel que le tocaba, quizás podría darle un golpe y correr aunque lo dudaba, ya que el dolor en sus pierna era insoportable, al sentarse unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron, ella se asusto y grito

-¡suéltame bastardo!

-joder! Cálmate mujer!-

Aquellas palabras que tanto habia escuchado y aquella voz que era inconfundible la volvieron a la realidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel chico problemático que ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó encontrarse en esta situación, la nada

-shikamaru… ¿tu?-

-si yo, acaso estas loca, pudiste haber pedido ayuda a konoha, suerte que pasaba por ahí, un poco mas tarde y no la hubieras contado, encontré refugio en esta cueva, pero la lluvia ya comenzó, habrá que quedarnos aquí unas horas-

-no necesito ayuda, lo tenia bajo control- ese maldito orgullo, pero estaba claro, ella nunca se mostraría débil ante nadie, mucho menos el, de lo contrario se volvería mas vulnerable a el de lo que ya era

-claro, yo te creo, ahora recuéstate de nuevo-

-eso me recuerda! Queme estabas haciendo!!-

-tsk...Que problemático, tienes un hueso roto, pero como te movías tanto no logro saber cual, o si es mas de unos, asi que recuéstate-

-pero…yo...-

-hazlo!- un pequeño toque en la frente y ella quedo recostada en el suelo de aquella fría cueva, gracias a dios el nara habia puesto debajo de ella una cobija que servia como protección de aquel mojado piso, el aire de la tormenta y un poco de brisa entraban y hacían el lugar mas frió de lo que ya era, a pesar de la fogata improvisada, el aire era demasiado helado y mas aun par alguien quien viene del desierto

Sintió la mano del nara tocando su pie izquierdo, acariciándolo un poco y presionando, su cuerpo s estremeció, no era posible que un hombre y mucho menos el causaran esa sensación

-¿duele?-

-un poco- una ventisca de aire y un poco de brisa entraron a la cueva y su piel se erizo, se abraso a si misma y acerco sus piernas a su cuerpo, quedando cha bolita

-mucho frió…lo siento, tu ropa esta un poco húmeda, de seguro es por eso-

El nara se puso de pie y se saco la camisa negra que llevaba, era de manga larga asi que solo se quedo en s playera de maya, después se la ofreció a la rubia

-la cueva es muy pequeña, me volteare para que te quites toda la ropa y te pongas mi camisa, no te preocupes no te espiare-

-pero tú…te enfermaras-

-konoha es muy húmedo, es muy diferente la humedad de la lluvia a el frió del desierto, quizás en el desierto no sientas frió, por que aya no es húmedo pero aquí si, asi que ponte mi camisa, te quedara grande y te cubrirá bien, puedes hacerlo sola?-

-claro que puedo!!-

El nara se volteo de espaldas y se alejo un poco, cuando se sintió tranquila la Cuba comenzó a quistarse el kimono negro que llevaba encima estaba demasiado húmedo, lo tiro a un lado, después el brasiere y quedo desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y en la parte de abajo las pequeñas bargas que llevaba y que hacían juego con el brasiere

-no me las puedo quitar, me vería desnuda…simplemente no, las dejare puestas, de todos modos no están muy húmedas-

Noto que sus mallas de red ya no estaban de seguro el nara se las habia quitado, ese pensamiento dio vueltas por su cabeza y en algún instante pensó en la suaves manos del nara recorriendo su pierna por completo, quien sabe que mas le habia tocado, sin tardar mas se coloco la camisa del nara y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el era mucho mas grande que ella ya que su camisa le llegaba por debajo de las nalgas cubriendo un poco, por suerte.

-ya estoy shikamaru…puedes mirar-

-bien…-

El camino hacia ella, quien habia tapad sus piernas con una cobija que por suerte estaba a su alcance tambien habia extendido la ropa mojada en una piedra cercana, el se hinco frente a ella mirándola fijamente

-quiero ver si no tiene un hueso roto, asi que quítate la cobija, si quieres recuéstate-

Ela obedeció, no por que el lo dijera si no por que anhelaba sentir las manos calientes de aquel chico recorriendo sus piernas retiro la cobija poco a poco posando su vista en las hermosas piernas que tenia enfrente y comenzó a tocar la izquierda, subió su mano por el pie hasta la rodilla, al parecer no habia nada roto, aun asi, subió mas hasta su muslo, centímetros antes de su entrepierna disfrutando la suave piel de la rubia y ella emitió un quejido

-¿duele aquí?-

-si…no n me toques, me duele-

-tranquila…-

-como me pides que me tranquilice si me estas tocando y me duele, si no me doliera ya fuera otra cosa…-cometió un error, sus palabras la delataron, aunque el no se dio cuenta, o fingió no hacerlo- es decir... aun asi no me toques!!-

-temari…cálmate, te vendare y revisare la otra pierna-

Su tortura apenas comenzaba, el nara saco de su mochila una pomada que unto en su muslo acariciando, tenía un olor a hierbabuena que relajo a temari logrando que se recostara de nuevo sobre la cobija, el vendo y paso a revisar su otra pierna.

Sus manos temblorosas subieron y bajaron por la pierna de la rubia, estaba nervioso aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario, la chica se veía mas relajada con el masaje y la pomada que le habia puesto, sus manos subieron mas hasta su muslo inconcientemente la rubia abrió un poco las piernas dándole un buena vista de sus bargas negras que apenas la cubrían, suerte que se las habia dejado que si la hubiera visto sin nada, no hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad de resistirse a no tocarla, ya que las ganas lo carcomían por dentro, por suerte en esta pierna no habia fractura, la rubia ya estaba dormida y el no tubo mas opción que recostarse para descansar y continuar mañana hacia konoha.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia ya estaba despierta y cambiada, su camisa estaba doblada junto a el, la tomo y se la puso encima, tomo su mochila y guardo las cosas que habia ocupado, sujeto a la rubia por la cintura y la cargo en brazos, antes de que ella dijera algo ya estaban rumbo a konoha, el viaje no duro mas de dos horas, en la que la agitada respiración de la rubia debido a la humedad del lugar chocaba en el cuello del shinobi haciéndole perder la razón por cuestión de segundos pero regresando a la realidad.

Llegaron a konoha e inmediatamente fueron al hospital la rubia estaba recostada en una de las camillas mientras tsunade-sama la revisaba, el nara estaba a un lado de ella

-muy bien temari, todo esta bien, solo es un hueso roto, te quedaras en el hospital hasta que mejores, quizás una semana o dos, tus hermanos ya saben que estas aquí, mientras tanto shikamaru estará a tu servicio para lo que necesites, lo que sea…, bueno me voy, cuídala shikamaru o tu sufrirás!-dijo mirando al nara, salio y el nara se sentó junto a la rubia quien sol lo miro por nos segundos, e silencio se hizo presente y justo cuando el se iba a poner de pie la rubia hablo

-escúchame bien nara, no suelo decírselo a cualquiera, mucho menos a un niño como tu, pero…gracias…por ya sabes, salvarme y si… etto…gracias-

-claro… no hay problema, cuando quieras-

-esta es la ultima vez, no te emociones y si le dices a alguien que me salvaste, te mato!! Me oyes- la rubia lo sujeto fuertemente de la camisa haciendo que sus caras quedaran demasiado cercas

-lo que tu digas, princesa…-

Sus rostros poco a poco se acercaron y sus bocas se juntaron saboreando la lengua del otro, el aire de sus bocas calientes entro en la del otro hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separase

-¿y eso?- pregunto el nara

-solo, es para darte las gracias

-entonces si quiero otro beso tengo que volver a salvarte?-

-si quieres otro beso….-dijo ella acercándose sensualmente a el, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cuello- róbamelo…-

De nuevo sus leguas se juntaron esta vez sin detenimientos ni gentilezas, con el simple propósito de darse placer el uno al otro y asi fue, segundos de placer indescriptible que de seguro no podrían sentir con otra persona, eso estaba claro, solo ellos se podrían dar ese placer el uno a otro, y que placer, el nara se separo un poco para acerar su boca al cuello de la rubia quien gimió al sentirla jugando bajando y subiendo por su cuello, se detuvo frente a su oído y susurro

-me gustas, temari-

-tu tambien me gustas, me gusta el rico olor de tu camisa-

-sabes, a mi me gustan tus bargas-

Una pequeña risa y caricias que aumentaban al ritmo de los latidos del corazón de los amantes, hasta que por fin fueron uno, y terminaron juntos, aunque la noche aun comenzaba y seria larga, suerte que la puerta de la habitación estuviera con seguro, gracias a la sombra de el y acabaron la noche con un "te amo".

Fin

Que es pareció,

Creado para el reto de los 100 fanfics shikatema

Si quieren saber mas visten

/ Shikatema100

Sayo!


End file.
